Multiple chamber containers that allow separate storage of incompatible or unstable components are known. These containers typically include an outlet and one or more peel seals or frangible seals that separate the individual chambers. The peel seal is typically activated or ruptured in order to mix the separately stored components inside the container prior to administration. The components may be either a powder or a liquid and may form an admixed therapeutic or medical solution. After admixture, the solution is typically administered (through the outlet) to a person or patient. Administration may be performed by a health care professional. Alternatively, the solution may be self-administered by the person to receive the solution.
In many applications, administration of an unmixed solution may cause discomfort, adverse side effects, or harm to a patient. Consequently, a need exists for a multiple chamber container that prevents discharge of unmixed components from the outlet.